The invention relates, generally, to pinball machines, and more particularly to an improved play feature for such games which is designed to foster and maintain player interest therein.
A typical pinball game includes an inclined playfield which supports a rolling ball, a pair of flipper, a vertical backbox containing the game electronics and a variety of play features. The person who plays the game has control of flippers mounted on the playfield which, when activated by the player at the appropriate time, proper the pinball across the table. A typical object of pinball games is for the player to direct pinballs at selected play features or targets to score points. When a ball passes into an out hole, the ball is no longer accessible and another ball has to be propelled onto the playfield. The duration of the game is normally determined by the length of time that a certain predetermined number of balls can be kept in play.
As will be appreciated, the success of a manufacturer's line of pinball games depends on its ability to attract players to its games. To attract players, it is necessary to provide new, exciting and challenging play features that test the player's skill in addition to entertaining the player.